The present invention relates to a refill-prevention valve for a coolant vessel.
In the U.S.A., under governmental requirements, manufacturers are restrained from refilling vessels with coolant. Such requirements are focused on safety as such vessels employ thin walls which might be deformed as the pressure within such vessels changes when such vessels are refilled with coolant. However, there have not been any valves which prevent refilling vessels with coolant.